Better For You
by CakeNIcecream
Summary: Ep 2x03. Takes after when Chuck and Blair got caught by Marcus. Because this time it'll be different. Chapter 1 rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Blair exclaimed "show me you want me" and Marcus grabbed her in heart beat, capturing her lips with his. After finally noticing all of the staring eyes across the Waldorf living room, Blair pulled back and said "c'mon lets get out of here". Marcus, never one to forget his manners, hesitated "what about the party, you're the host".

Blair could feel herself losing patience and heat, she blurted out "oh we'll be back...eventually" setting her eyes on Chuck.

Blair and Marcus began walking hand in hand towards the lift just when Chuck gathered up all of his courage and said with a calm yet projected voice "you can't leave with him". You can see every single head shift from the couple to Chuck who was leaning against the wall, hands in pockets.

Blair didn't bother to turn back, instead, she just released an exasperated breath."Don't start Chuck, I've had enough." However, Marcus walked backed to Chuck, approached him as though they were friends by putting his hand on his shoulder.

Marcus tried to defuse the situation as they were causing enough of a scene and quietly said "please, just listen to her."

Chuck Bass, never willing to back down in a fight, briskly shrugged his shoulder away from Marcus. "Blair", Chuck said softly, and stared at her for what seemed like forever, she could feel her body burning from such intensity.

They were shortly interrupted by Marcus as he asked carelessly, "why can't you just let her go?".

With that, he walked back to Blair and they were just about to enter the elevator until they could hear the words "because I love her" escaping throughout the entire room. Chuck said those words with a sincerity that nobody thought he had. Silence was deafening and the tension so thick. But it was broken by a quick click of a camera phone, the snapshot surely on its way to GG.

Blair stopped dead in her tracks, turned around, mouth agape and said "What?". She could not believe what she just heard, "you just said you love me" answering her own question.

Blair gingerly walked back to Chuck. His heart thumping ridiculously as he swallowed the huge lump that formed in his throat. Knowing full well that his reputation as the playboy of the Upper East Side was ruined entirely, yet he did not care at all. Now Blair was standing right in front of Chuck and they were standing in front of all of their friends. Chuck took both of Blair's hands at her sides and for the whole world to see, he said "I do...it's always been you Blair. I love you". Without giving it another thought, Blair reached over and kissed him full on the lips, her arms snaking around his neck to pull him closer.

They were totally unaware of the people around them. All Chuck could see was Blair. The crowd lost interest in the fiery couple as the power returned and the music resumed thumping. No one cared to noticed that dear old Lord Marcus had silently slipped out of the apartment to avoid any further humiliation.

Chuck suggested devilshly, "Why don't we go upstairs...to finish our conversation". Blair nodded with a smirk and led the way back to her bedroom. Once they entered, Blair turned around and pulled Chuck's face down to hers for a hungry kiss. She pushed him hard so that his back was against the door and it closed behind him. Her body was flushed up against his and she captured his lips again with her own.

She released between kisses, "I...can't...believe...you just did that! Practically infront of the whole school...well those who matter" and raised her left eyebrow.

Another lingering kiss, she could feel that famous smirk of his against her lips, he admitted "Well I meant what I said". With that, he lifted Blair up wrapping her legs around his waist as they're lips locked. He walked towards her plush bed of silk, lilac sheets to gently lay her down.

When he climbed on top of her, he placed another tender kiss on her sultry lips then began a trail of wet butterfly kisses down her neck. He didn't forget to nibble on her sensitive spot just on her pulse point over and over again causing her to moan uncontrollably. But after a few seconds she slightly pushed his chest away.

They both engaged in an intense gaze as Blair sighed and naturally declared, "I'm so in love with you."

Chuck grinned from ear to ear. He had never felt this happy, listening to those words he so secretly been wanting to hear. All he said was "about time Waldorf" and she gave out a small school girl giggle. They continued their heated session not caring that their lips were painfully swollen.

Chuck's hand began to wander down south and crept under Blair's dress. He stroked the already wet fabric of her matching french boy shorts (which he found to be most sexy). Blair raised her hips urging him on, still having her lips glued to his. He swiftly stripped off her panties in one quick motion and delved two fingers inside her. She gasped at the surging pleasure he was giving her. His index and middle fingers easily slid in and out of her wetness letting him know she was ready for him.

Blair's dress was slowly being unzipped when she decided that she wanted to be on top so she straddled him between her thighs. She freed herself of her garments while Chuck laid back watching and just being graced with her beauty. She lowered her head to leave tiny pecks on his neck whilst he caressed her milky thighs, reaching over to unclasp her strapless bra like the snap of a finger. She tried her best to rid him of his shirt and trousers, he could tell she was getting frustrated with the tight up buttons.

Now they were both fully naked, flesh to flesh and anticipating for the moment they have been dreaming for oh so long. Blair whispered, "you ready baby" before she gently took him in her small hand and lifted herself just so she could slowly glide down his large, throbbing member. Both moaned simultaneously feeling a sense of great relief. She started riding him to ecstasy to and fro, side to side grinding him at different paces. He thought he was going to explode already. "Since when did she learn how to ride like that?" he thought to himself. Perhaps the student has become the master...maybe one day. Now she was moving up and down his shaft with her hands plastered on his torso. She started to breathe more heavily feeling a familiar tightening in her stomach. When she reached her first earth shattering orgasm, she lowered herself close to his body and muffled her cries in his shoulder.

Blair was still waiting for her breathing to return to normal when Chuck instantly flipped her on her back and thrust so hard and so deep. Their sweat mixing between his abs and her smooth stomach that it only fueled their passion. Blair could feel her next climax fast approaching then encouraged him, "Chuck, harder."

He was about to lose it then and there but not before he drove further into her core. He dug his strong arms under her small frame hooking his hands onto her shoulders. He was constantly pumping in and out that he could feel her walls tightening around him. No longer able to hold back anymore, he released like he had never done before with a soft grunt leaving his lips. They rocked their bodies to a slow rhythmic motion, climbing down from their high.

Chuck carefully pulled out and went to lay on his back, still breathing heavily. Blair instantly felt the loss of his body heat and scooted closer to him. He took her hand in his, watching as their fingers intertwined and thought how _this_ couldn't be more right.

"Wait! Oh my God!" Blair gasped and sat herself up and snapping Chuck out of his daydream. "People are still in my house!"

"I'm pretty sure they don't miss us" Chuck smirked as he remained in the same position, admiring the view of Blair's bare back.

She covered up, clutching the sheets to her chest and turned to look at him over her shoulder. "I don't want to go back down looking all disheveled and..."

"Ravished?" Chuck finished her off while twirling a lock of her hair around his finger.

If Blair was being honest, she really didn't want to face their classmates right now. She wished she could just simply click and delete them but when she knew that that would be absolutely impossible, she looked at Chuck with pouted lips.

As if he read her mind, he got up and started gathering his clothes. "I'll go and tell Dorota to show the people out" he said with a sigh.

"Would you?" A smile crept upon Blair's face.

"Of course." Chuck smiled as he walked back over and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

When he shut the door, Blair laid down again pulling the covers tighter around her and stared at the ceiling. Thinking about the complete turn of events, she replayed what happened this evening over in her mind. She didn't know whether she should be excited or scared of what the future entails but she sure was looking forward to finding out.

N.B.

I was thinking about this story and the direction I would take it. So I went through each chapter in my head and realized an error in chapter 1. It was a minor error but still remains an error nonetheless. I wrote the first version that ended with Chuck and Blair sleeping and I totally forgot about the party going on downstairs ha! So I quickly did a little bit of tweaking to correct it. With that now sorted, the story continues...


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Sorry this took a while and sorry it's short!

"It'll be fine B", Chuck reassured Blair as he stood by the door of his limo waiting for her to get out. Blair tried her best to not sound so nervous when she said, "You go ahead to class, I just need to check my makeup. I'll catch up with you at lunch". With that, Chuck gave up trying to convince Blair to walk with him into school – they were supposed to officially debut as the reigning couple.

Alone in the limo, Blair thought to herself why was she being a coward? Her and Chuck already committed PDA right in front of everyone during the night of the blackout. She dismissed her thoughts for now as she was going to be late for class if she didn't make her way.

As Blair was putting her English Lit books away in her locker, Chuck had sneaked up behind her and said "Hey beautiful" with that husky voice of his. This still managed to quicken Blair's pulse and she let out a quick gasp, "Chuck! What are you doing here?" Clearly she was tense, even as Chuck slid his arms around her waist to be closer to her. "Blair, don't tell me you're still 'shy' to be seen with me, c'mon we never care about what anyone think" Chuck argued. Blair defensively said "I know, but excuse me for not wanting to look like some vixen who jumps from one guy to the next. I mean one minute people saw me leaving with Marcus then the next I was leading you to my bedroom. I've never been so careless". At this point, she was rambling and shaking her head.

This was all baffling to Chuck and he dreaded the question but had to ask "Do you regret…" But Blair answered, her voice became soft as she lightly traced his jaw line with her fingertips, "no, no I don't at all. It's just that I need to get used to all of this". Chuck took hold of her right hand and led her to the courtyard where most of the people of the inner circle ate their lunch. "Kiss me" he said to her, never letting go of her hand. Blair's eyes roamed around, "Why". Chuck looked down and focused on her lips moving his head so close to hers, they were an inch apart – "Just 'cause". She thought about how silly he was being right now but knew what he was getting at. She never backed down on a challenge so she closed the small gap between them giving him a small chaste kiss. She pulled away after a few seconds to look at him but his eyes remained closed. She kissed him again only this time she let her lips linger on his for longer and she threaded her hands through his hair. Chuck ended their sweet kiss and said "See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" placing his forehead against her gazing straight in her deep brown eyes. "Mmmm, no" Blair admitted and gave him a small peck on the side of his neck. "But you do need a haircut" she teased and then walked away with a smug face.

After school, Chuck and Blair started a study session in her room. She was determined that he pass his senior year and began tutoring him in Physics. Chuck sat up against the headboard of her bed while she stayed at her desk. Both were silent for a while until he tossed his book to the side and said lazily "I'm bored". Blair didn't take her eyes away from her page, "I don't care. Just finish the questions". He watched her study but she didn't notice that he was admiring the way she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, whizzing through her homework with ease. Even then she looked sexy putting Chuck in a mischievous mood, "I don't understand question five". "Well here let me see it", Blair said reaching out one hand whilst still looking down at her notes. Chuck suggested "Oh why don't you help me work out the question here" as he tapped the free space beside him".

Blair didn't think anything out of his sly attempt of getting her to join him and climbed onto her enormous bed. She grabbed his text book and concentrated at the task, "ok basic stuff Chuck, how do you produce an electric current?". Thinking to himself while smiling on the inside, "I definitely chose the right question for her". He answered, "an electric current can be produced by moving a magnet inside a coil of wire. The size of this induced current can be increased by moving the magnet faster" wriggling his eyebrows at her. "Good. Clearly you didn't need my help sweetheart", Blair flashed her million dollar smile at him. Bearing in mind with this innuendo only Chuck Bass would pick up on, he continued, "Y'know Blair, we can make electricity of our own…" stroking her arm up and down. Blair got up to straddle Chuck, leaning back on her hands that rested on his thighs and said in a low voice "by putting this method into practice". Chuck's mouth drew nearer to hers and kissed her slowly then said "you were always the smart one".


	3. Chapter 3

"Blair…"

"Shhhhh! Let me just finish this chapter" Blair snapped as she was so engrossed in her book.

"Come on you've been at that book since we got here. I don't know what you see in that Cullen guy anyway". Chuck complained about this fictional character who managed to draw Blair in as soon as her eyes hit the page. So all she could hear coming from Chuck's mouth was nothing more than a faint noise flowing into one ear then out the other.

"OK done! Ohhh I'm so in love with Edward Cullen!" Blair said in a cheery voice then released a long sigh.

"Just stop! He's not real. This…" Chuck's hands directed towards himself "is real. Now can we engage in other activities that don't require cheesy books?"

"Jealous" Blair teased, a small smile playing at her lips. She reached out her hand to the back of Chuck's head to play with his hair. But he tilted his head away clearly irritated.

"Now why would I be jealous of someone who doesn't exist? And even if he did, he couldn't possibly get you all worked up like I do". With that, Chuck got up from his bed and walk over to his mini bar. He felt silly for needing a drink right now but grabbed one anyway. Blair noticed how touchy he was being and slowly walked towards him, his back facing her. When she reached him, she gently wrapped her arms around his waist and tiptoed just so her chin nicely rested on his shoulder.

"Admit it. You're jealous" in a low sexy voice, Blair's lips grazed over his earlobe. With her body pressed up against Chuck's back he can feel himself quickly heating up from the close proximity. He looked down at the drink in his hand and placed it on the table, preparing himself for yet another game to play with her.

"I know you wouldn't want to lie in bed with a cold stone sleeping next to you". Chuck turned around, Blair's arms still wrapped around him and he in turn copied her with his own arms. His voice became softer, "I know you always fall asleep with your hand resting on my heart, just to make sure it's still beating for you". He could see Blair take a gulp, telling him that he was already winning. He smirked and leaned his forehead so that it was against hers. That way they were eye to eye. "I know you don't want restrained touches like that Cullen vamp can only do. And I know just how to make love to you like no other". Finally, he crashed his lips against her sultry ones like he was stealing a kiss somehow so that he can savour it forever. He couldn't get enough, he had to steal another and another. "Again, why would I be jealous?"

Something in Blair's stomach began to flutter, her breathing erratic. She chose not to answer since he started to get cocky. Her arms slid up to his neck and her hands linked together. Her lips pecked at his lower lip softly but then she started sucking it more and more. He retaliated with equal fervour and thrust his hot tongue in her open mouth exploring every crevice. Without breaking away from him, Blair stepped backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed. She crawled backwards leading to the pillows with Chuck following on top but never pulling away from their wet kisses.

"All of your wants and desires…I can give you that" Chuck assured her as he peppered little kisses on her collarbone.

Blair was already light headed as she raked her small fingers through his hair and managed to whisper "fuck me". He didn't need anymore encouragement (though extremely surprised by such a request) and captured her lips once again convinced that they would be swollen for the rest of the night. Quickly shedding every piece of their clothing because they could no longer stand not having their skin touching. Chuck's hands roamed all over her body, feeling her smooth curves, caressing her breasts, his thumb swiping over her hardened nipple. He nestled between her legs like a perfect fit. His tip playing at her entrance. She was not prepared when he instantly plunged himself into her, he heard a sharp gasp come from her. Chuck paused for a moment to relish this feeling of warmth and security he was sure he would never find elsewhere. Blair dug her fingernails into his back she was sure she carved her name there.

Chuck started pumping hard in and out. He had to break their kiss for much needed air but still wanted his lips on her so he moved to the crook of her neck. Intoxicated from her scent, it only drove him further. Blair could only moan like a broken record and raised her hips every time to meet his every thrust, so desperate to feel release. Chuck felt more greedy, wanting more of her than he already had. He grabbed one of her thighs lifting it higher and he deepened himself with this different angle. Blair clutched the bed sheets as she felt herself tighten multiple times. Then she grabbed his face so that he would look at her whilst her legs locked around his hips. With one last push, he burst inside of her and groaned against her lips.

Now they lay next to each other, him on his stomach and her lying on her side. Blair stroked his face adoringly because she never knew a love like this. Chuck closed his eyes enjoying her attention. But just when he was about to drift off to sleep, Blair stopped her actions abruptly and he heard her in a sing-song voice "you were jealous".

References: Stephanie Meyer's collection. _Twilight_ being the first. Edward Cullen is this vampire that has all of the girls going crazy. Great books! I suggest you pick it up if you haven't done so already : )


	4. Chapter 4

They lazed about in the Waldorf living room summoning Dorota every twenty minutes for different kinds of snacks, well Chuck did anyway. _F.R.I.E.N.D.S_ played endlessly in the background as they got distracted with each other's lips.

They sat close side by side despite how much space there was on the massive plush sofa. Blair's hand reached the back of his head to pull him even closer. Chuck started to move over her making her lie back but as soon as he heard "Dorota, is dinner ready yet?" he pulled Blair back up to a sitting position.

Just then, Eleanor walked in holding the mail and flicking through the envelopes. "Oh hello Charles, nice to see you here again, rather than creeping out of my daughter's bedroom at the crack of dawn". Awkward silence. "What? You didn't think I knew? I'm not oblivious".

"Mrs. Waldorf…I" said Chuck but he was truly lost for words. He could talk his way out of almost everything but this was an exception.

"Let's not. I'm hungry and I need to rush through dinner to get to a late meeting. You will join us for dinner, yes?" Chuck did not get a chance to answer since she was already out the door.

"Huh, that was a first. Do you want me to stay for dinner?" Chuck has had many dinners with the Waldorfs but not as the boyfriend.

Blair sat up higher and stretched out her arm along the back of the sofa. "Uh, if you want to."

They sat in the dining room, just the three of them each with a plate of fillet mignon and a side of vegetables.

"So Charles, what are your plans after graduation? Do you have a particular college in mind?"

"Actually, I am more interested in the family business so I intend to take up a short business course whilst at work with my father".

"Ah yes, Bart has certainly built up an entire empire. Who better to trust other than his own son?"

During their light conversation, both Eleanor and Chuck didn't notice Blair playing with her food until it had gotten awfully quiet. They caught her pushing her vegetables around her plate with her fork.

"Ahem, Blair dear you hardly ate your dinner. Dorota did a swell job, I can tell Chuck definitely enjoyed". His plate was completely clean.

"I'm not that hungry, that's all. Excuse me". Blair got up and took her plate to the kitchen followed by Eleanor a few seconds later.

Chuck was not sure what was going on between mother and daughter, though he realised that Blair hadn't eaten all day apart from the two strawberries she had.

He never cleared the table at home but he thought it would be polite to at least bring his plate to the kitchen. When he drew nearer, he could hear low voices.

"Blair, you're doing so well. You would tell me if you're having trouble again."

"I'm fine, really mother. Please don't make a big deal."

"I know but with your condition…"

Chuck walked in and the two sets of eyes immediately darted at him. "Thank you for dinner, Mrs Waldorf" and he set his plate by the sink.

"It was a pleasure, Charles. But now I really must go. Laurel is waiting for me."

With that, Eleanor left then Blair went upstairs to her bedroom. Clearly, she was not ready for the confrontation with Chuck. He waited for a minute or so before going into her room. He gently shut the door behind him and just looked at her, not really knowing what to say or do.

Blair was in the middle of changing into her silky nightdress with her back turned to him. He stared at her exposed skin which looked so soft to touch and then his eyes ran along her subtle curves leading to her tiny waist.

At first, Chuck was baffled as to why Blair would do this to herself but then he thought of all of the times he heard her complain about how much pressure she had been under, even before when they were younger.

"Blair…"

She turned around, deeply embarrassed that Chuck had found out the way he did and even more so now that he knows about her secret.

"Is it true?" Chuck gulped, patiently waiting for her answer.

"Yes" Blair said quietly and then looked down guiltily, as though she was getting told off by a teacher.

Chuck walked over to her. "That's not possible…you're perfect" he said gently and reached for her hand, caressing the back of it with his thumb.

She didn't listen. Instead, she tried to explain. "A lot of things in my life have gone out of my control. This was the only thing I had a hold on. My body. I have to be perfect".

"Baby, you _are_ perfect". Chuck grabbed her waist. She still didn't look him in the eye so he took her chin to tilt her head up a bit. "Hey…I love you", he said softly.

He led her towards her full-length mirror and made her face her reflection. He stood behind her and rested his chin on her right shoulder. He glided his hands down her arms. "I love your slender arms and when you wrap them around my neck like you'll never let go". Blair felt tingles running up and down them.

Chuck took both of her hands and kissed each of her palms. Blair thought this was strange of him to do but it was extremely sweet.

"I love your hands". He touched the tips and carried on. "So small, yet they fit perfectly into mine".

Then he moved down to her thighs where the hem of her dress rested. "You know I love your gorgeous legs, enough said". A devilish grin appeared on both of their faces.

So he lifted up her slip to expose her stomach, feeling her tense slightly. "I love your belly, smooth and flat". He slid his hands down her sides. "I love your curves and how all your dresses fit just right on them".

He pulled the nightdress back down. "Don't you see? You're perfect for me, just the way you are. We fit together".

This made Blair swoon. She knew Chuck was trying to be nice and make light out of this serious situation. She turned around and hugged him tight. She kissed his shoulder and whispered, "thank you".

Blair just needed to sit down and process what happened and what Chuck found out tonight. She went over to the edge of her bed and used her arms to climb back up on it. Chuck followed and stood in front of her. He gave her chaste kiss and moved back a bit to look at her face. She reached for him, wanting another kiss.

He kept giving her small kisses. He held onto her waist and moved her back towards the pillows and kicked off his shoes. He bent down to kiss the hollow of her neck and travelled down the valley of her breasts. He went further and gently nipped her navel.

Just when Blair thought he was going further down, he moved off and went to lie next to her. He wrapped one arm around her waist and just stayed there.

She turned around so that her back was to him. She knew Chuck would want to talk more about this but they wouldn't do it right now. They just laid there in silence ready to fall asleep, knowing that there would be questions waiting to be answered in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Blair awoke first. She lay on her side and stared at her sleeping boyfriend. How could I have not noticed his beautiful features long before? She thought to herself. He just used to stand in Nate's shadow but that was no longer the case. He's my handsome! She giggled inside at the silly nickname.

She moved so that she was on her stomach and inched closer to him. She leaned on her elbows and traced her fingertips across his strong cheekbones, his slightly scrunched up brows and then pushed back his hair away from his forehead.

She couldn't help but smile. When Chuck was sleeping, he looked so innocent as opposed to this terror wreaking havoc in the Upper East Side.

Moving even closer, Blair nuzzled the side of his neck, sliding her lips upwards to his ear and gently whispered, "Wake up, my love".

Chuck groaned but then a small smile played at his lips.

He placed his hand at her bare back and rubbed it soothingly, then felt the tips of her curls between his thumb and index finger.

Blair knew that look on his face with his eyes cast down. He wanted to talk about what they didn't talk about last night.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, she climbed on top of him in hopes of distracting him for a while.

She lowered her head down to softly suck on his nipple. This action not only stimulated women. Chuck let out a tiny moan and grasped her hips guiding her up and down his morning erection.

A whimper escaped as that aching feeling returned. Blair could not wait any longer.

She released him from his boxers and slid her damp panties to the side letting him enter her there and then.

Yeah, Chuck definitely loved this morning ritual.

* * *

Blair and Serena sat at their usual table in the school quad, waiting for Chuck with their food.

They were talking about this month's spread for Vogue when Chuck arrived bringing with him a tray of all sorts of food – sushi, turkey sandwich, fries, sweet and sour chicken with fried rice and even a whopper from Burger King.

He had sent Arthur to fetch him different takeaways for lunch, hoping that something would tickle Blair's fancy.

"Chuck! I told you I only wanted sashimi from Nobu, not some random junk. And I hate Burger King with a passion." She glanced at the food with disdain.

"I know but I thought maybe you'd want to try these too" he replied while eyeing up the tasty dishes that looked too delicious to turn down.

Blair ignored him and continued her conversation with Serena but they were quickly interrupted.

"Hey sis, I know how tempted you are to grab for this burger knowing full well it will just go straight to your already fat ass"

"Chuck!" Blair gasped at his rude remark. She noticed that he started to irritate her now.

"Don't worry, B" Serena interjected, "I'm immune to all your boyfriend's sly comments. After he came onto me last year, yet I still have the tolerance to live under the same roof as him. You gotta give me some credit here".

"Get over yourself. That was purely an error in judgment on my part". Chuck said with his mouth full, not even bothering to look up from his food.

This was Chuck and Serena's form of brother-sister banter: bitter but also light- hearted. They both scoffed, brushing off each other's words. Carrying on with normal chit chat about Mr. Swampili's crooked toupe at English, they laughed hysterically. Except Blair.

She didn't hear anything past the words "_came onto me_". She had been sitting there staring off into nothing.

"What?" Blair asked in disbelief.

Chuck and Serena turned their heads at her, wondering what she was on about.

Blair lowered her voice a notch and asked trying her best not to vomit in her mouth, "You came onto Serena?"

Suddenly everything got awkward.

"Blair, it was a long time ago." Chuck reassured her and placed his hand on her lower back but she instantly slid away from his touch.

"How long?" It sounded more like a demand than a question.

"When she came back from boarding school. What does it matter?" Chuck failed to see what the big deal was.

"You came onto her like you tried to flatter her or came onto her like you came onto Jenny?" Blair could feel her heart racing and heat creeping up all over her body.

Chuck let out a small sigh of defeat, "the second one".

She could not help but feel betrayed. Fair enough, this happened way before they started seeing each other. It was the time when they were just friends, he was the ultimate playboy of the Upper East Side and she was pining for Nate.

Still, Blair would like to have known this detail so that she needn't look like a fool when it was so casually brought up in discussion just like now.

She needed to get out of there, right now. She stood up to leave. Chuck got up too.

"Wait Blair, don't be like this. Lets just finish lunch…"

Blair swiftly cut him off, "I told you I'm not that hungry" she said through her teeth.

Chuck insisted that she bring her lunch if she was going off on her own so he pushed the sushi box in her hand. She pushed it right back.

"No. I just lost my appetite."

Chuck remained stubborn as well. Just as he thrust the food at her for the last time she stepped right past him, her elbow knocked the box out of his hand and all of its contents splattered to the ground.

Some people caught this exchange, or lack there of and stared at the couple. It was silent for a few seconds.

Chuck couldn't care less if he was causing a scene. He went over to reach for Blair who was already near the exit.

"Don't follow me". She spat out, not bothering to look back at him.

All this time Serena sat at the table gob smacked. She was actually afraid of her best friend at that moment. Finally she simply said to Chuck, "I thought she knew."

Chuck continued to stare at the door, bewildered.

"Clearly, she didn't".


	6. Chapter 6

Chuck thought that he would give Blair some space and time to cool off. If there's anything that he learned from this relationship, it would be that girls want to be mad at their boyfriends for a little bit before they expect them to come crawling back with an apology…which was exactly what he was going to do but in his own Chuck Bass way.

Knock knock…

"Blair?" Chuck called before tentatively opening her door. There she was standing over her bed where two outfits were perfectly laid out. "Ah, she's already picking out what to wear to the Yale open day tomorrow" he thought to himself.

Blair chose to ignore Chuck's presence. With one finger tapping the corner of her lips, she thought hard about which dress was more appropriate to meet the dean in. She tried to be unaffected when he came up behind her.

"Hey" Chuck said softly in her ear before he was about to lay a kiss on the side of her neck but she pulled out of reach.

"What are you doing here?" Blair sighed. She wasn't going to let him off that easy. She didn't know if she should admit that she was hurt about being second choice to Serena…yet again!

"I think you know" he stated as a matter of fact. They stayed in their same position, her back facing him. His hands slowly smoothed over to either sides of her waist that she hadn't noticed the sly move. "I've missed you" Chuck whispered into her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

Just like always when she was angry with him, Blair's resolve would melt away as soon as he gave her that magic touch that filled her up with desire. And so she allowed him to continue his ministrations of peppering sweet kisses across the nape of her neck.

She heard him mumble against her skin "bed". She could feel him give a small push towards that direction. She led the way with him closely behind working on the tie of her slip.

When Blair's knees hit the edge of the bed, she shoved her clothes that she had spent the past hour choosing off and let them fall to the floor (she would pick them back up and fix them neatly in the morning).

She crawled up along her sheets on all fours and only just realized that she was naked, all but her lace underwear. Chuck stroked the fabric and groaned when he discovered how damp it was. That tingling feeling low in her stomach began to consume her and she instinctively grounded her backside to his straining member.

Chuck swiftly pulled her panties off, now completely discarding every piece of material on her body while he remained fully clothed. He unzipped himself free and surged straight into her core. Blair gasped at the sudden intrusion and clutched the satin sheets in both hands. She moaned over and over again with every thrust.

It was all getting too much to handle: the heat, the speed and just mere thought of blacking out from this intense lovemaking. Blair had to lie down on her front while Chuck continued to move in and out. With one hand, he removed his bottom garments that restricted his movements. His fingers digging into her hips as he pounded so hard that it only increased the pleasure and both felt themselves fall into complete oblivion.

Nothing could be heard apart from the deep breathing of the lovers. Chuck kissed her back once again then gently slipped out of her. He cleaned himself off in the bathroom and returned in only his boxers holding a small towel. Blair just rested against the pillows feeling spent when she felt something wiping between her legs. She looked up and saw that Chuck was cleaning his juices off of her. This would be seen as awkward but she couldn't help but think it was a sweet gesture.

Afterward, Chuck crawled up beside her and she snuggled closer to get comfortable. This, he thought, was bliss and he never wanted to experience it with anyone apart from the one he was lying next to.

"I'm still mad at you".

"I know".


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, they were off to Yale as they were given the opportunity to get a taste of college life. The couple arrived at their room and as they were dropping their bags, Chuck thought he'd try to confront Blair. Lately, it seemed that they have distracted each other with sex just to avoid having a serious conversation. Neither of them were complaining because the sex was good, as always but this only allowed their issues to build up.

"B, maybe now's the time for us to talk"

"About…?" Blair asked casually whilst digging in her bag searching for something.

"Let's just start with that whole Serena thing, I know it's been bugging you even though you tried to act normal the whole journey over here". Chuck really wanted to ask about her eating habits as well. Has she been eating normally? Is she still going through this problem? He wouldn't know because she's been putting this discussion off.

"Uh we don't have to do this now, it can wait" She continued rummaging through her things. Chuck went over to her and pulled her arm gently to him to make her stop.

"Blair, c'mon" he urged her. He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.

She grabbed his cheek and laid a soft peck on his mouth. "Later, I promise. I have to prepare to meet the dean and I have forty minutes until I go up to his office". She grabbed a different purse that was better suited for her outfit and was making her way out. "Call me later for dinner. I'm just going to be with Serena after I'm done with the meeting".

He sighed and said out loud to an empty room, "Later it is, then".

* * *

Blair invited Serena to join her and Chuck for dinner. They sat waiting for him in the restaurant for the past half hour which was strange since Chuck was always punctual on dates.

"Ugh I'm starving. What is taking him so long? Let's just start without him." Blair grabbed the menu.

Serena fiddled with her cutlery and hadn't heard a thing her friend just said. After a few minutes, she said, "I'm kinda bored of this college trip. Like I don't really see myself living like this next year".

Blair looked like she had just been insulted and before she could protest, Dan rushed in.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you!" He bent over, hands on knees, trying to catch his breath. "I came as soon as you told me you're here."

"Too bad you're not invited Humphrey", Blair joked.

"Dan, what's going on?" Serena asked, beginning to get worried.

"It's Nate and Chuck, they got caught up with the Skull and Bones tribe. They got them…"

Blair's head snapped up as soon as she heard Chuck's name. "What happened? Are they okay?"

Dan was hesitant to carry on but he had to let them know. "Those guys wanted Nate at first but Chuck came up with a plan. It didn't turn out well…"

"And…" Blair interrupted. With her heart beating a mile a minute, she wished he would talk faster and get to the point.

"Well Nate has been ringing me and wants me to come for back up. They let him go but…they're not done with Chuck. Turns out, they don't take jokes very well."

Blair's mind was racing. What are they going to do to him? She tried to remain calm and wanted nothing more than to go out and find him.

The girls were getting their stuff together to leave the restaurant. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go get them" said Serena as she put her arm around a scared looking Blair.

"No, its best if you two stay. It'll be quicker if I go and get them." Dan reassured them.

Blair scoffed, "You? What are you going to do, slit them up with your metro card? We need to get help"

"The cops won't deal with it. This just looks like freshmen going through initiation into the fraternity"

Both Serena and Blair carried surprised looks. How would Dan know this?

Reading their faces he rolled his eyes and said "I'd seen it on tv, okay. It could get pretty rough. Look, Nate said he's waiting for me near the house so I'll call you as soon as I'm with him".

Serena rushed over to him and gave him a tight hug. Blair felt an ache as she watched them, wishing that she was holding her other half. She had no idea what was happening to Chuck especially since he was still with them and Nate was set free.

Dan was ready and was making his way to the exit.

"Dan.." He heard Blair and turned around. He detected the seriousness in her voice since she didn't call him Humphrey or Cabbage Patch like she usually did.

"Bring him back to me." Blair said softly with glazed eyes.

He nodded and was out the door. Truth be told, he wasn't sure how much help he was going to be but that didn't stop him from trying.

* * *

Blair paced back and forth. They decided to wait in their room. "Where are they? Maybe they got Dan too!"

"I don't know. None of them are answering their phones so I could only leave texts to let Dan know we're waiting here. I'm sure they're fine."

"Serena, the Skull and Bones won't stop until they see fit. Who knows they could have drove them out and left them in a ditch somewhere or…"

Just then the door kept knocking until Serena got up and answered. "Thank God!"

But when Blair got to the door she saw Dan and Nate struggling to hold up Chuck, who's been beaten to a pulp. She ran up to them and gently placed both her hands on Chuck's sore face. He winced a bit and was brought over to the bed.

"Chuck! Are you ok? We need to bring him to a hospital"

"No hospital. I'll manage". He slowly sat down. Blair took some time to look at the damage been done. It looked like a bruise was forming on his right eye and a sharp cut on his left eyebrow. He hissed and reached for his ribs which were probably in deep pain. Blair wanted to check where else he was hurt but it's not like she could take off his clothes in front of the others.

"So what the hell happened to you guys?" Serena looked to Nate who didn't look too bad apart from some rips in his clothes.

"It's a long story but when Dan came we went back to their house and found him pass out on the front lawn. Those jerks just threw him out there for us to pick him up".

Dan explained, "Yeah Nate here wanted to start another brawl."

"We can't let them get away with it. Don't worry they'll get what's coming to them. Me and Chuck will…"

"You and Chuck won't do anything if you know what's good for you. Thank you so much for bringing him but I think he just needs to rest right now. We'll see you tomorrow."

"You're right. See you at breakfast." Serena said as she pushed the other two towards the door.

Nate called out from outside, "Chuck, hang in there buddy!"

All Chuck could manage to get out was a "humph".

"I'm going to have them reported and they're whole Skull and Bones society will be dead and buried with no chance of resurrection" said Blair as she sat down next to Chuck. When she looked at him, she had a sudden urge to wrap her arms around him as though that'll heal him but it will only do the opposite.

"You can't do anything. Besides I was the one who played the trick on them, I was asking for it." Though he was hurting badly, he still managed to smirk. "It's so worth it".

"Are you crazy! Look at you! You could barely walk." Anger rose in Blair as she refrained from knocking his head up against the wall. "All of this trouble just to get back at those college guys is NOT 'so worth it', can't you see it could have been a lot worse."

"Can we not argue tonight? I'm getting a major headache. I just want to lie down." Chuck stood up to take off his torn blazer but groaned when he felt the unbearable aches. "I think I'll sleep in these clothes tonight".

That is when Blair walked up to him and carefully and slowly slid his blazer off. She untucked his shirt and worked on the buttons.

"Still can't wait to take my clothes off, Waldorf" he mused as he was enjoying this too much. "But not tonight sweetheart, I need to let my body recuperate."

"Ugh, your heinous!"

Chuck let out a small laugh. The room got silent as Blair peeled his shirt off and saw some bruises on the left side of his ribs. She let her fingers graze across them and feared that he was more hurt than he had led on.

"God, what did they do to you?" Blair brushed his face with the back of her hand. He was pretty banged up and covered in bluish/purplish marks, yet he was still handsome as ever.

"Nothing that wasn't caused by my own doing." He looked down and smiled sheepishly.

She pulled his waist towards her. "Well you had me scared half to death. You know you'll always get your ass kicked in fights so why bother? Now I've got myself a bruised peach." She giggled before touching her lips to his ever so softly.

"Mmmm" escaped from Chuck, as he delved his tongue into her mouth which she freely accepted.

"Will you take care of this peach? Stay with me when we get back to Manhattan and tend to my every need" He bent down to peck at her favourite spot on her neck and spoke against her skin. "Please."

Blair sighed. "You already know the answer, Bass".


	8. Chapter 8

On their way back to the city, Chuck and Blair sat at the back of their sacred limo. It was where they had share their first ever night of passion together but now it seemed as a trap for them. Nowhere else to go and no longer able to escape this prolonged conversation.

Chuck cleared his throat and was ready to dive in. "So...I never really apologized for not telling you about the whole Serena thing."

Blair turned to look at him and gave him a weak smile. "It's ok, you were right it was forever ago".

"But you reacted so strongly. I know it's something else so tell me" Chuck gently urged her, sliding across the seat and placed his hand on her knee.

She let out a little huff and casted her eyes down. "I was so mad that Serena was picked first again. Pathetic, I know, but I thought you wanted me first."  
After all of these years, Blair still felt the need to compete with her best friend. Was she always going to be overlooked next to her, always going to be one step behind her?

Chuck's heart melted at her words. "Blair, you know it wasn't like that. I was really messed up back then and still am", he joked.

"I used to think that there was nothing more to life than money, scotch and girls...then you came and all of those things just didn't seem to matter anymore." Chuck's eyes never left hers as he continued, "Serena was never first choice for me. And you were forbidden fruit I so desperately wanted to take a bite of since the day I hit puberty" he said with his famous smirk.

Blair reached for him and pulled his head down towards her, kissing him tenderly. "So glad we had this talk".

"We're not entirely done just yet." he gave her an expected look. He seriously hoped this wasn't going to be like pulling teeth.

Feeling somewhat uneasy, she inched away. "I don't have that problem anymore so you can stop assuming that I do" she said defensively wishing that they weren't cooped up in this damn limo anymore.

"Blair..."

"I told you Chuck, those days are far behind me, I'm happy now...I'm happy with you" She slid closer and played with his shirt collar.

"Explain your appetite then, or lack there of. B, I'm just trying to understand so please just let me" his pleading eyes made it impossible to deny him.

Blair huffed and created distance between them again. "I won't eat when I'm not hungry. And when I am, I have myself an appropriate amount of food. You can monitor me if you so wish". Her sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"That won't be necessary. I believe you."

"Thank you". Blair was about to move in for a hug when Chuck let out a hiss and grabbed his ribs.

"Painkillers wearing off?" Blair dug into her miu miu bag for the pills and grabbed a bottled water.

She placed the pills into his mouth. Her fingers lingered for longer than they should have as she lightly grazed over his bottom lip.

Chuck drew back a bit with a frown and took a sip of his water. "You don't have to feed me you know, I'm not a baby."

"Yes, you are and I'm going to look after my poor baby as requested last night". Blair let out a small laugh.

His heart swelled at the term of endearment. He only realized that he enjoyed having pet names when Blair first started using them. He gave her a soft kiss and smelt a whiff of her sweet scent of wet blueberries. Tempted as he was to just grab her and lay wet kisses all over her body, he was physically unable to fulfil such an act. Instead, he rested his head back and watched the built-in TV without really watching it.

Blair was already aware of her boyfriend's frustrations without him needing to tell her. He's Chuck Bass. Just because he no longer bedded countless women nor did he wish to do so, didn't mean he lost his sexual appetite. So Blair definitely knew it was killing him inside.

She moved and sat up on her knees, careful not to lean too much onto Chuck. She stretched her arm out behind his head and bent down to nibble on his earlobe. She could hear the tiniest hitch in his breath that she wanted to giggle at his restraint.

"Blair please". Chuck didn't know what he was saying "please" for. All thoughts were thrown out the window as soon as her mouth touched him.

"I said that I would take care of you and I want to start right now" she said softly between her tiny kisses.

Chuck started to feel the heat travel inside of him like molten lava which happened every time Blair's tongue came into contact with any part of his body.

She untied his ascot and worked on the buttons of his shirt. She licked down as more of his flesh was exposed. She could feel his heart thumping quicker than normal against the tip of her tongue and it only urged her more. Feeling it hard to continue her ministrations from her current position, she moved to the floor of the limo and kneeled between Chuck's legs.

Both of her hands slowly slid on each of his thighs and looked up at him with a smirk. She unbuckled his belt and undid his suit trousers revealing his tented boxers. Chuck thought that he was going to go off like a choo-choo train, he was surprised there wasn't smoke coming out of his ears. She worked her way excruciatingly slow that he was so grateful for all of those womanizing years training his durability.

Blair undid the buttons of his boxers before reaching her destination. She released his throbbing member through the hole and grasped it with both hands. Chuck felt such relief from her finally touching him as though he needed it to actually function. She twisted her hands so that they moved in opposite directions against his shaft and was rewarded by a loud groan. Arthur definitely managed to hear from the driver's seat even through the divider.

She continued to pump him with her hand knowing that he was nearing the edge but she wasn't done with him just yet. Her head moved closer to his head but his hand grabbed at her shoulder, stopping her from her actions.

"Blair, you don't have to..." Chuck said sincerely. Surprisingly, they haven't yet reached this level and he didn't want her to do this out of obligation. He had taught her to be the vixen that she has become but still knew that she was this prim and proper society girl at heart. And those kinds of girls just don't do those kinds of things, or so he thought.

"Let me make you feel better" Blair said in just above a whisper. She wanted to give this to him as she trusted him completely. That said, she was still so very nervous and the fact that Chuck had had other girls way more experience than she, was intimidating as hell.

She pushed that thought out of her mind. She was ready and willing to give him this pleasure. Before she could let him protest any further, she moved closer again, breathing over him causing a twitch. Then she let her mouth close around his tip and sucked gently.

"Blair", Chuck let out with a grunt, throwing his head back in abandon.

This gave her the confidence to take more of him into her mouth bobbing her head up and down. Chuck resisted the urge to buck his hips forward or push her head down because he wanted to give her full control. Watching her swallow him in over and over was the greatest image that will forever be engraved in his memory.

She kept going on using her hands as well to stimulate the whole of his length. Keeping just the tip inside her mouth, she swiveled her tongue around and around in circular movements. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, completely letting go of all his inhibitions. She liked to watch his face and loved the effect she had on him giving her a sense of power.

He had to pull out or else it would be too late.

"Blair, I'm going to..."

But she didn't stop, her lips still clasped onto him

"Blair" he said in a more warning tone but she didn't want to budge.

He looked around the limo desperately trying to find something to release himself into and grabbed the nearest thing to him. He used all the power he had to yank himself out and exploded into what seemed to be a small silk cloth. His eyes still shut and his chest heaving constantly, Blair thought he was undergoing an asthma attack...but he doesn't suffer from that condition!

When Chuck finally looked down to see what he was holding, he couldn't help but feel upset with himself that he had ruined his favorite ascot. Well, he wasn't entirely at fault here but it's not like he could blame Blair especially since she was already looking guilty. He did up his pants deciding to leave his shirt for Blair to help button up but she made no movement towards him. She was sat all the way on the opposite side avoiding any eye contact.

Blair's mind racing, oh God, did I do it wrong? Did I hurt him too much? He's never going anywhere near my mouth again, is he? She was so embarrassed, she felt like a virgin all over again.

Chuck noticed her change in mood. Why was she looking so shy all of a sudden which was, by the way, so un-Blair like? But he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable at all, not after what they had just shared so it took all his strength to slide over to her side.

She felt him grab her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. Chuck didn't want her to feel ashamed or think less of herself. When she turned back, he surprised her as he caught her lips with his. He kissed her hungrily and poked his tongue inside her mouth, tasting a bit of himself.

"You're amazing".

* * *

_Thank ya'll for your encouraging reviews and alerts!_


End file.
